Festered
by BleachIsMyLife
Summary: When Ichigo is wounded it isn't long before an infection starts. Unable to get the wound to close Ichigo's condition is serious unsure of what the world of the living can do for him Renji and Rukia bring him to the soul society. When the secret comes out of who has wounded and poisoned Ichigo will the soul society ever forgive them and will Ichigo be lost forever? being rewritten
1. What It's Come To

Infected Chapter 1: What It's Come To

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it.**

Rukia sat in the squad four barracks holding Ichigo's hand that was slick with sweat from his high fever.

His voice was hoarse and he said, "Tell my sisters that I love them and my father that he's a crazy bastard. I love you Rukia."

"I love you Ichigo. You will tell them yourself Ichigo just hang in there. Unohana and Kurotsuchi and both trying to find a cure."

The infected wounded on his stomach that was laced with poison refused to close which caused his body to work overtime to try and fight it.

Ichigo's fever glazed eyes closed for a moment as he tried to keep them open to no avail.

Ichigo's hand slipped from her grip and he stopped breathing. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Come On! Ichigo!"

Rukia shook him but Ichigo's had become nothing but an empty void of nothing.

**3 Weeks Earlier **

Ichigo laid on his bed surrounded by nothing put a haze by the fever and infection.

As Rukia placed a cool towel on Ichigo's burning forehead he moaned by the sudden cool contact with his burning up body.

It had been two weeks since they started dating and even though it seemed like an eternity to Rukia it had only been a week since he got an infection in the wound on his stomach.

The infection had confined him to his bedroom with constant visits from his sisters, father, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. But it soon had come clear to them that he wasn't getting any better he was only getting sicker as time went on.

Rukia daydream of the first date that she had with Ichigo she squeezed the Chappy stuffed bunny that Ichigo won for her at the arcade when his raspy cough snapped her out of her daydream.

Ichigo's door creaked up and she looked behind her only to see Ichigo's father walking in holding bandages in his arms.

"How's my idiotic son doing?"

"Okay but he's getting weaker each day."

Isshin sighed, "I figured I just wish I knew what is was. I have to change his bandages."

Rukia stepped back and said, "Did the blood test you send in come up with anything?"

"Still waiting for them to come back."

Ichigo's father pushed the comforter down and pushed up Ichigo's sweat soaked shirt and quickly undid the old bandages.

Rukia watched him as he put something on Ichigo's midsection and then propped his son up and then wrapped the new bandages around him before laying him back down and then putting a new towel on his forehead.

He then got up and said, "I'll have Yuzu bring in some more towels and something for Ichigo to eat. Though he hasn't been able to keep much down we have to keep trying. Rukia, Ichigo wouldn't like me telling you this but he's liked you for years but has been too afraid to tell you."

He then walked out of the room and Rukia resumed her position of sitting next to Ichigo holding his hand.

"You're going to be fine Ichigo. Just hang in there."

Rukia fixed Ichigo's comforter and then looked up as Yuzu walked in carrying a bowl of soup and said, "Hi Rukia. This is for Ichigo it's his favorite." She then laid down the towels on the desk and said, "How's he doing?"

"As good as can be expected. I'd ask your Dad if you want to know his condition."

Yuzu nodded and then walked out of the door and said, "Please look out for Ichi Rukia."

"Of course."

His sister then walked out and Rukia thought about who would want to hurt Ichigo. She then thought back to when she found Ichigo.

**~*FLASHBACK~***

**Rukia walked through the park looking for Ichigo he was supposed to be home hours ago but there was no sign of him.**

"**Ichigo are you here?" **

**After they had started dating Ichigo had gotten a part time job so that he could bring her places so that he could be a boyfriend that her brother would approve of (not that they had told him yet or Renji.)**

**Rukia continued walking until she saw somebody wearing soul reaper robes lying on the grass coughing up blood. **

**Seeing the unmistakable orange hair she ran over to him yelling, "Ichigo." **

**Going down on the grass next to him she heard him weakly say, "R…Rukia?" **

"**It's me Ichigo. What happened? We have to get you to your father. Where's your body?" **

"**Lean…Leaning against a t…tree." **

"**Alright. You're going to be fine." **

**She ran over to the tree and dragged his body over to him and helped him in." **

**Once the blood starting flowing through his cool vibe shirt Rukia helped him put pressure on it and then put one of his arms around her neck and supported him home.**

**~*END FLASHBACK~***

Rukia grabbed the bowl and the tray that Yuzu had left in Ichigo's room for him and then gently shook Ichigo and whispered, "Ichigo? Come on wake up. I've got some food for you."

Ichigo opened his bloodshot eyes glazed by the high fever and then weakly said, "Rukia?"

"Yeah it's me. You've got to try an eat something."

Ichigo tried to prop himself only to groan in pain and grab his midsection as red stained the bandages.

"Don't try to get up dumbass. Your wound is refusing to close still and the infection is growing worse."

Ichigo took some deeps breaths and then nodded. "Open up. This is pretty hot still."

As he ate some of the soup he said, "Rukia I'm going to be sick."

She nodded and put the tray back down on the desk and grabbed his garbage can and held it as he was violently sick and grabbed his stomach as more blood come seeping from his wound.

Rukia rubbed his back and said, "It's okay Ichigo. You're okay."

Once Ichigo stopped being sick Rukia helped him clean his face and then said, Want to try something else?"

"No. Can you just pass me the water bottle?"

"Of course."

She handed him the water and then he drank from it before falling back asleep. Rukia grabbed a towel and placed it in the water and rung it out and before placing it on Ichigo's head.

She then grabbed to bowl and walked into the kitchen. The house was in completely disarray. Since Ichigo had been so sick and so suddenly nobody had known what to do with themselves. Especially Karin and Yuzu since the siblings were so close a part of Rukia felt like it was her fault.

Putting new water in the bowl she walked back into Ichigo's room and placed the bowl on his desk again.

She leaned against the closet door and thought Ichigo what am I supposed to do? She quickly got changed into Yuzu's pajamas and then got back into her position watching him.

Next time: Rumors have been traveling around the soul society that Ichigo has been wounded so Renji comes to see if it's true. What happens when Renji and Rukia come up with the idea to bring Ichigo to the Soul Society to get treated? Will Ichigo survive? And who has done this Ichigo?

Read and Review


	2. Renji's Plan

Infected Chapter 2: Renji's Plan

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed **

Renji walked through the streets of the world of the living trying to get to Ichigo's house. He had heard rumors for a week that Ichigo had been wounded in a battle and was battling a major infection.

Walking up to the Kurosaki family house behind the clinic. He knocked on the door and it was opened by one of Ichigo's younger sisters.

Karin said, "You're a friend of Ichigo's aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm Renji can I talk to him?"

"Of course. Come in."

Renji walked in and followed Karin through the cluttered house. Once they got to Ichigo's room she said, "Just be careful he's really weak right now."

Renji nodded and walked into Ichigo's room where he saw Rukia putting a towel on Ichigo's forehead and Kon was laying on Ichigo's chest looking at Rukia and sighing.

"Rukia…"

Renji cut himself off as Rukia looked around behind her and walked over to him and said, "Renji what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Ichigo. How is he?"

"Weak."

They walked over to the bed and Renji immediately saw why the family house was in such a mess. Ichigo was drenched in sweat from the high fever and his breath was incredibly shallow and raspy.

Rukia grabbed his hand and said, "He's been like this for a week and 5 day now."

"Is there anything that his father can do?"

"They can't figure what's wrong with home. And while they try to get results Ichigo gets sicker and sicker."

"Rukia I hate to say this but rumors have been going around the soul society that somebody there has done this to him. Maybe his best chance is if we bring him there. To Captain Unohana."

"I've been thinking of that also. But Renji you have to understand that he's too weak to even go to the bathroom by himself. His father has to help him and the only thing that he can keep down is water."

Renji looked at Ichigo's face and knew that he was losing the battle to the infection. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has a wound form a zanapkuto on his stomach. It won't close and it's laced with some kind of poison. So the infection is really bad. He's can't keep anything down and he keeps on losing weight."

Ichigo then let out a harsh cough and Rukia turned towards him and whispered words of encouragement to him until the fit stopped.

Ichigo's amber eyes then opened and Renji said, "Hey man."

Ichigo's hoarse voice said, "Hey Renji."

His eyes then slipped close again and Rukia said, "He can't stay awake for more than a few moments. I think that you're right we should bring him to the soul society. Go talk to his Dad. I'll grab some of his things."

Renji nodded and walked out of Ichigo's bedroom. As he walked down the stairs he saw Ichigo's other sister Yuzu and said, "Hey where's your father?"

"In the clinic the phone with the person who he sent Ichigo's blood work to."

"Thank you."

He walked in the clinic and saw Ichigo's father who was shouting, "YOU'VE HAD MY SONS BLOODWORK FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS NOW! YOU NEED TO COME UP WITH ANSWERS!"

"Mr. Kurosaki I understand you anxious but these things take time if we could have a little more time."

"MY SON MIGHT NOT HAVE MUCH LONGER! HE CAN'T KEEP ANYTHING BESIDES WATER DOWN! HE'S WOUND WON'T CLOSE AND HE'S LOSING A LOT A WEIGHT! YOU'VE RUN OUT OF TIME!"

Isshin then hung up and Renji said, "Mr. Kurosaki. Rukia and I have an idea on how we can get Ichigo better."

"Let's hear it then Renji."

Renji said, "Rukia and I are going to take him to the soul society to Captain Unohana. She could save his life. Nobody in the world of the living has ever seen anything like this before. But this could be the best option that we have to give Ichigo a fighting chance."

Isshin turned away from Renji and rubbed his face with his hand before picking up a picture and said, "It probably could be his best chance but I don't want to lose my only son even if he is a dumbass. When his mother died I promised myself that I would protect Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo."

Renji then said, "You don't want us to take him? But this could him the fighting chance that he needs!"

"I know that and you didn't hear me out. I'm saying that I want you to take him there I know that Captain Unohana would be the best person to take care of Ichigo. Just me a few minutes, so that his friends can come and over and say bye to him before he leaves and so that I can take care of that wound of his. To re-bandage it."

Renji nodded and Ichigo's father replied, "I'll be there when his friends arrive so that I can change the bandage before he leaves. Renji then left and walked back to Ichigo's room.

"NO KON!"

"But why can't I come with you? I care about Ichigo also."

As Renji opened Rukia said, "I know that you care about Ichigo but his health is on the line right now and we don't have the time to watch you Kon."

Renji then said, "Rukia is right Kon. Ichigo can't be around you right now he could got up or down at any moment so we need to get to the soul society and quickly."

Rukia then finished putting some of Ichigo's books into the duffle bag that she was bringing and said, "Alright I put his favorite book series, manga, a family picture, a picture of his mother, and his ipod. Do you think that's good?"

"Rukia I think that's more than enough. You have to believe that he's going to pull through. I sent a hell butterfly ahead to Captain Unohana so that she knows what's going on with him."

Rukia nodded and said, "Thanks Renji. I appreciate it and so does Ichigo."

Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Ichigo's father then walked in just as Ichigo's bloodshot eyes opened.

Orihime then said, "Ichigo! How do you feel?"

"I'm alright Orihime. What's everybody doing here?"

Rukia then said, "We're bringing you to the soul society Ichigo. Renji, your father, and I all agree that Captain Unohana might be able to heal you in a way we haven't thought of."

Ichigo nodded and then he lost consciousness once again.

Uryu then said, "Are you sure about this? You could be jeopardizing his health even more just by bringing him there!"

Renji then said, "What other choice do we have Uryu? He could die if we don't do this!"

Ichigo's father then said, "Captain Unohana might be the best chance that we have to get Ichigo healed and find out what happened to him."

Yuzu then ran over and hugged Ichigo and said, "Please get better Ichi!"

As she started crying she accidently hit Ichigo's wounded stomach which caused him to cry out in pain.

Karin then said, "Be careful Yuzu! You just hit his wound."

Yuzu then backed up and turned to Rukia and said, "Please take care of Ichigo Rukia."

"I will. I just hope were not too late."

Ichigo's friends each took their turn saying good bye to him and then they left with Orihime in tears and Uryu putting his arm around her and led her out of the room.

Yuzu and Karin both hugged him and said Good bye to him before leaving the room.

Soon only Ichigo's father, Renji, and Rukia were left in the room. Ichigo father walked over to his son and pushed down the comforter as Ichigo's breathing got very raspy and said, "Renji you're going to have to carry him. He's just to weak to walk anywhere by himself."

Renji then said, "Of course Mr. Kurosaki."

He then put up Ichigo's sweat soaked shirt and undid the dirty bandages that had a bloodstain on it from the last trip to the bathroom. He then put an antibiotic ointment on to the wound and then turned to Renji and said, "Hold Ichigo up for me will you?"

"Of course."

Renji walked away from Rukia's side and held him up as Ichigo's father wrapped new bandages around Ichigo's stomach.

"Thanks Renji. I'll help you with Ichigo down the steps."

"Don't just help me put him on my back."

Rukia then said, "Are you sure Renji?"

"Yes it's the safest way for Ichigo to be transported."

Renji then knelt down and Isshin and Rukia put Ichigo on his back. Renji could feel the heat from Ichigo's fever through his shirt and he may not have been with squad four but he knew that it was to high to be healthy.

Rukia grabbed the duffle bag and he three of them went down the stairs. As they walked to the door Yuzu said, "Rukia I made some of Ichigo's favorite foods to bring with you."

"Thanks Yuzu. I'm sure if Ichigo was up he would thank you also." She put the food that Yuzu handed her into the duffle bag and then said, "I'm sure that your brother is going to be fine. When he's better well bring him home."

His sisters nodded and then Rukia and Renji walked out of the house and started the walk to the Urahara's. Renji then stopped suddenly and Rukia said, "What's wrong? Is Ichigo okay!"

"Besides the incredibly high fever? I think that his wound is bleeding again."

"Let's hurry up and get him to Captain Unohana."

Renji nodded and they finished the walk to Urahara's. Once they got inside the candy store he said, "Is everything alright with Ichigo?"

"We're bringing him to Unohana in the soul society to see if she can heal his wound."

"Alright I'll get you guys there safely."

They walked to the back of the store and as soon as they started walking through the portal Urahara said, "Take care of Ichigo and try to find the person who did this to him. According to his father his condition is very serious."

Renji shifted Ichigo and then said, "It is very serious but well take good care of him."

They then walked into the portal and went into the soul society.

Next time: Now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have gone to the soul society they hope the captain of squad four Captain Unohana can give them some answers. And why is Byakuya avoiding Rukia? Does he know something about Ichigo? What will Unohana discover? And is Ichigo's conditioning taking a turn for the worse?

_**Read and Review. Next chapter will be up on either Tuesday or Thursday keep the reviews coming. **_


	3. Unohana's Reaction

Infected Chapter 3: Unohana's Reaction

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed **

Rukia and Renji walked down the street of the Rukongai district when Renji stopped and fixed Ichigo from sliding. In response Ichigo groaned in pain and Rukia slapped Renji saying, "Be careful with him!"

"Sorry! He may be skinny but he isn't light and he's lost a lot of weight."

Rukia looked towards Ichigo and said, "Let's hurry up. It looks like Ichigo's fever is getting worse."

"Yeah I can feel more heat coming off of him. Whatever this is it's tearing his system apart."

Rukia stopped and said, "I know it is. Even worse is that his teacher thought that his father wasn't telling the truth of Ichigo being like this."

As they got to the soul society they rushed to the fourth squad barracks. Once they got there Captain Unohana said, "Good you're here. Has anything changed with his condition?"

Rukia replied, "Yeah his fever's climbing."

"Alright we have a separate room set up for him so that the risk he has of getting another infection is less. Renji put him in the room right next to us."

"Of course."

Renji then left and said, "Rukia who tried to heal him?"

"Ichigo's fathers a doctor so he tried to heal him but he was unsuccessful because the wound refuses to close."

"Thanks Rukia," Renji then walked back out. "I'll do my best to heal him. If you want you can wait here."

She then left and Renji said, "You're going to wait here aren't you?"

"Yeah. Renji look Ichigo is one of my best friends I can't leave him alone."

An hour later Rukia has resulted to pacing to length of the room. She suddenly stopped when the door opened. Unohana walked through and Renji said, "How is he?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with the both of you his condition isn't good. The stab wound that he has on his stomach has a very strong poison in it which is why it refused to close and still won't close. The infection that he has is very bad you noticed how much paler he is? It's caused by a combination of the infection and poison. I won't lie to you he's very weak and will continue to grow weaker until we destroy the poison in his system. We put him on fluids because of how high his fever is. The worst is that he's starting to throw up blood. Depending on how soon we can find the poison out in his system is better. His system is being completely ravaged by it. I called Kurotsuchi and he's going to be take a sample of his blood to try and figure it out. I left his wound unbandaged because I need to be aired out a little bit."

Renji said, "His condition is worse than we thought isn't it?"

"Yes. I probably shouldn't allow this but Rukia I know how close the two of you are go and sit with him. Before I forget his unconscious state is his body's way of protecting its self because of how weak he is right now."

Rukia walked into the room with Ichigo and grabbed his hand and soon as she was next to him.

"Oh Ichigo. Who would want to this to you?"

"I was wondering about that as well."

"Renji."

He took the seat of the other side of Ichigo and said, "He looks even worse than he did in his bedroom."

"I know. His fevers rising even higher than ever."

Kurotsuchi then walked in and said, "I need to get a sample of his blood."

He then walked over to Renji's side and said, "Back up!"

Renji walked over to Rukia and put his hand on her shoulder as they watched Kurotsuchi draw the blood from Ichigo and Rukia had Ichigo's hand in a death grip.

Renji then looked down and noticed that Ichigo's hand was white and whispered to Rukia, "You might want to stop squeezing his hand so hard before you wake him up."

Rukia then released his hand and Kurotsuchi said, "I'll bring the antidote when I find one."

He then left and Rukia turned to Renji and said, "Can you watch Ichigo for me? I need to go visit my brother to talk to him about something."

"Sure thing Rukia. We may not always get along but Ichigo's my friend."

Rukia grabbed his ipod from his bag and put the earbuds in Ichigo's ears and put on the band Shinedown.

Rukia then walked out of the fourth squad barracks and to the Kuchiki manor. The first person that she saw she asked, "Do you know where my brother is?"

"In his office Lady Kuchiki ."

"Thank you."

She then took off at a run down the halls and knocked on her brother's office door a couple of times with no response.

"Maybe they got it wrong and he's not home. I'll try again later." She then walked into her room and grabbed a blanket that she had gotten from than world of the living and then walked out of her house.

She ran back to the fourth squad barracks and saw that Ichigo was sitting talking to Renji about something. She walked in and said, "I didn't think that you would be up."

"Yeah. Sorry that all I've been doing is sleeping lately."

Renji then said, "You have poison running through your body it's bound to happen."

"He's right Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and then fell back asleep. Renji then looked at her as she took his hand and she said, "What is it Renji?"

"A little birdie told me that the two of you went out on a date."

"I wanted to tell you Renji but Ichigo wounded and an infection so suddenly that I didn't have time. I've been meaning to tell Byakuya also but I can't find him."

Renji then said, "One of the squad members of squad four came in and bandaged Ichigo's wound again and said another person will be here to watch him overnight to see if his condition get any worse or better. Rukia I want to warn you that e is throwing up blood just so you know."

"I know he's getting worse. I just hope that Unohana and Kurotsuchi can find a cure before he's gets any worse."

As she said that Ichigo's breathing suddenly hitched and stopped occasionally. Rukia rubbed his shoulder and said, "RENJI GO GET SOMEONE HE'S STRUGGLING TO BREATH!"

"I'm Going!"

He ran out screaming, "WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

Unohana came in and said, "What happened?!"

Rukia replied, "He was fine minute ago and now he's struggling to breath."

"Alright. Rukia. Renji. I need the both of you to get out of here so that I can take care of Ichigo."

"But…"

"Rukia let Unohana work in peace come on!"

They walked out and shut the door behind them while Rukia muttered curses under her breath….

Next Time: Everything was going so smoothly and now this happens. Ichigo I snow struggling to breath on his own. Ukitake visits Rukia and Ichigo to get some information about what happened for a meeting. What will be discovered? Will the person ever be caught? And will Ichigo survive?

A/N I updated early but I don't know if I'm going to have the next chapter up. It might be tonight because as soon as I post this one I start the next one. READ & REVIEW!


	4. Ichigo's Struggle & A Captains Meeting

Infected Chapter 4: Ichigo's Struggle & A Captains Meeting

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. This chapter idea was given to me by my amazing boyfriend. Love you so much!**

It had only been a few minutes since Rukia and Renji had sent out of the room but it felt like an eternity. Renji had to leave to give Byakuya an update on what was happening with Ichigo.

Ichigo sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest biting her nails when a man with long white hair sat down next to her and said, "Seems like Ichigo has taken a turn for the worse hasn't he?"

Rukia looked to her side where the voice came from and said, "Captain Ukitake!"

"Hello Rukia. How long has Unohana been in there?"

"Only a couple of minutes."

Ukitake then said, "And how's Ichigo doing?"

"Not that good. He's growing weaker each day and now he's struggling to breath."

Ukitake turned and looked at Rukia he knew that Ichigo and Rukia liked each other. Since she first went to the world of the living and befriended Ichigo and his friends she had been more open. But he knew that seeing Ichigo so weak and possibly dying had struck a chord in her especially since he knew that they had started dating.

Ukitake was about to say something to Rukia when the door opened and Unohana walked out and she said, "Ichigo is really struggling right now Rukia. The poison in his body has started to affect his lungs but I hooked him up to an oxygen machine. Which in theory should help take some of the strain off of him until Kurotsuchi gets an antidote and the infection is gone. Rukia you can go in the room with him so he has somebody he cares about with him."

Rukia nodded and went in the room with him. Unohana then turned to Ukitake and said, "I know that you have some questions Ukitake out with them."

Ukitake laughed and then said, "You know me so well Unohana. Alright what's wrong with?"

"He has a stab wound from the zanpkuto of a soul reaper that had poison on it. The wound then refused to close and he got an infection which keeps getting worse. The poison keeps attacking his system with more force than before. He has an incredibly high fever that just keeps rising and he can't keep any source of food down. Tell head captain Yamamoto that I'm sorry about missing the meeting but it's just to dangerous for me to leave Ichigo right know with his condition as it is. He can go up or down at any moment and I need to be here just in case."

Ukitake then said, "Thank you Unohana. Is it alright if I see him?"

"Yes just be careful."

"Of course Unohana."

He then walked through the door then Rukia went through and was shocked to say the least on how Ichigo looked. Besides the oxygen mask on his face he had at least three IV's all running fluids into him.

Rukia was holding his hand saying, "Think about your sisters Ichigo they would be crushed. Just keep fighting Ichigo."

Ichigo's face was paler then his and looked as if he would drop at any moment. Ukitake put his hand on Rukia's shoulder and said, "He'll be alright Rukia. He's one of the strongest people I know. And I know that fact he wouldn't leave after you started going out with you?"

Rukia looked at him and he said, "It's been going all around the soul society."

"Right. I know that he'll make it. He once told me that the reason he wanted to get stronger besides to protect his friends was to be able to protect his younger sisters Karin and Yuzu so they wouldn't have to worry about being taken advantage of every day."

Ukitake heard a chime and said, "I'll check on Ichigo again but I've got a captain meeting to attend. Take care of yourself Rukia. Don't wear yourself out looking after Ichigo."

"Alright. Thank you captain."

Captain Ukitake then left and went to the Captains meeting and stood in his spot.

As everybody came in and stood in there spot Yamamoto said, "This meeting is to discuss people who could of done this to Ichigo Kurosaki. We have photographs of his present condition thanks to Captain Unohana."

The phots then showed up and Captain Hitsugaya said, "He's taken a turn for the worse."

Ukitake then said, "He has. Unohana told me that his wound won't close, the infection is taking a very bad toll on his body as is the poison, that he can't keep any kind of food down, and that his fever is escalating. Also his lungs are straining to keep up with the poison because each time it attacks his body it's a more vicious attack then the time before."

Byakuya then said, "We should compose a list of his enemies to see who would want to do this to him. And ask him if he remembers anything that happened before or after the attack."

Soi Fon then said, "It's not that easy Byakuya. I heard that he's barely conscious."

Kurotsuchi said, "It's true. I was there earlier to take blood from him so we can figure out what kind of poison is running through his system. All the while he wasn't with it."

Yamamoto then said, "Well figure out his enemies and try to find out from Ichigo himself if he remembers anything from the attack. This meeting is adjourned."

The captains then went their separate ways unsure of the danger that was in there midst.

Next Time: Ichigo's condition improves for a little bit. But the danger is far from gone. As Ichigo struggles the person who did this identity draws closer? When they question Ichigo will they get any answers? Ichigo then gets worse as they think he is getting a little closer to getting better? And will Kurotsuchi find any answers in Ichigo's blood?

A/N So I decided to update again. Two chapters in one day Yay! Next chapter will be you on either Tuesday or Thursday. I'm going to update twice a week and if it's more than twice I guess I'm in a good mood. I will be restarting watching Bleach for the second time tomorrow because it's my new obsession. Hope you like this. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Love you all. READ AND REVIEW


	5. A Sign Of Hope?

Infected Chapter 5: A Sign Of Hope?

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. I have no class so I decided to update! I will also update on Thursday. **

At the squad four barracks Rukia sat next to Ichigo holding Ichigo's hand. Rukia was staring at Ichigo's sweat covered face. His mouth and nose was obscured by the oxygen mask helping his lungs, the heat from the fever could be felt, his hands were slick with sweat, and his hair was plastered to his face in clumps.

Unohana had just told her that his infection had gone down a little bit and Ichigo was really glad but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to last. Unohana was at the department of research and development hoping to get so answers out of Kurotsuchi.

Rukia looked up at the door and saw that Renji was walking in.

"How is he doing?"

"Okay. The infection has gone down a little bit. Unohana is talking to Kurotsuchi right now so that she knows if he found anything in Ichigo's blood about the poison running through him."

"Hopefully he's found something. And he oxygen mask?"

"The poison started attacking Ichigo's lungs that it put a strain on them."

Renji looked at Ichigo's pale face and said, "Poor guy. Do you have an idea on how would do this to him?"

"I've been thinking about that and I have a few ideas. There's Grand fisher."

"A hollow?"

"Yeah. He killed Ichigo's mother."

Renji then raised his eyebrows and said, "Last time I checked hollow doesn't use a sword."

Rukia nodded and then said, "There's Aizen."

"He's nowhere to be found though. What about the Arrancars?"

"They could have also done this. The bounts are dead so they couldn't have done this."

Renji then said, "The last person who hates Ichigo a lot in Byakuya."

Rukia looked down at Ichigo's sweating and red face and said, "As much I don't want to say this it's true. Byakuya has never done anything but proclaim his hatred for Ichigo."

Renji then said, "Your right. Let's right them down and then I'll give it to your captain. I think that Captain Kuchiki might get rid of his name."

"Yeah your right."

They two of them wrote the list and then Renji got up and said, "He'll get better Rukia. He has an incredible will."

Rukia nodded and as Renji left Ichigo opened his fever glazed eyes. "R…Rukia?"

"It's me Ichigo. We're in the soul society and the fourth squad."

"H…Ho…How long have we been h…he…here?"

"I guess two or three days? I haven't been keeping track."

Ichigo nodded and then Rukia said, "How are you feeling?"

"S…Same."

"Unohana is talking to Kurotsuchi right now hopefully he has something."

Ichigo nodded and then Soi Fon then walked in and said, "Kurosaki I'm here to see

If you remember anything about who attacked you."

Ichigo then had a coughing fit and as Rukia rubbed his arm. Ichigo nodded and said, "W…what do you want to k…know?"

"What were you doing when you got attacked?"

"W…walking home from my p…part time job."

"But you were found in the park?"

"I…It's a s…shortcut."

"Alright did you see any specific detail? Like a scar or anything?"

"N…no. The person w…wore a m…mask."

"Alright did you recognize the voice or anything?"

"I...I know the voice from s…somewhere but I c…can't remember where."

"Alright. I'll leave you to rest."

As soon as she left Ichigo fell asleep and Unohana walked in holding a syringe. She said, "Kurotsuchi said that this might slow down the poison until he can find a longer lasting antidote. But he said that it might cause him some more pain than he was already in."

Rukia nodded and held him down and then Unohana grabbed Ichigo's right arm and cleaned the area and put the needle in his arm and said, "Alright. Let's hope this works. He said, "This should take effect in a few minutes."

As Rukia sat holding Ichigo's hand and reading a passage from his favorite book the drug took affect but not for the better as they had hoped as a strangled cry came out from Ichigo he started convulsing.

Rukia then throw the book down on the floor and held Ichigo down and yelled, "UNOHANA!"

Unohana then ran in followed by Lieutenant Kotetsu. She said, "He's having a bad reaction to it!"

The lieutenant then noticed blood running out of Ichigo's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears and then said, "Captain I don't think it's being cause by what Captain Kurotsuchi gave you to give Ichigo. I think the poison is attacking his body with even more force than any of the previous attacks!"

The captain looked at Ichigo and then said, "Your right. The force behind the attacks is even more than before. This explains why his face is even paler. The better then infection got was his body getting ready to try to intercept the poison."

Rukia then said, "What's happening to him?!"

Unohana then said, "Rukia his body is weakening due to the poison and the infection that haven't stopped attacking him. I'm going to have to have you leave until we get it under control."

"Alright. But please help him."

"I will."

Rukia then left the room and sat down biting her nails and looking at the picture that she and Ichigo had taken after their date.

Next Time: Ichigo's condition is even worse than before and everybody in the soul society and those close to Ichigo can notice the toll it's taking on his body. Why has Byakuya suddenly disappeared? Is the culprit about to be caught? And is this going to be the end for Ichigo?

A/N I know that this chapter is a little different then I usually do but everything is going to be coming into view soon. And I forgot to say that this is going to be 15 or 20 chapters and will have a sequel. I'll have the next chapter up on Thursday and one o either Saturday or Sunday. My boyfriend is coming over and I promised that I would show him my writing process. Love you all so much.


	6. The Missing Captain

Infected Chapter 6: The Missing Captain

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. **

Unknown to the soul society and 13 court guard squads one of the captains was going to disappear but for Captain Unohana he only thing on her mind was Ichigo to stop bleeding.

As the bleeding intensified the lieutenant said, "Captain he's bleeding even more now."

"I was afraid this would happen."

A hell butterfly then flew in and Unohana said, "Renji Abarai says that Captain Kuchiki has gone missing. And there is a captains meeting to later."

A few minutes later Ichigo stopped convulsing and bleeding. Unohana said, "Looks like he's won the battle for now. Kurotsuchi has to hurry up with the antidote or Ichigo may be lost forever. Let's set up an IV with blood and I'll tell Rukia everything that has happened to Ichigo."

Inside the room with Ichigo the lieutenant had grabbed the blood type that Ichigo was and hooked it up to him and then exited the room.

Meanwhile Unohana was talking to Rukia saying, "Rukia what I feared has come true. I know you saw were Ichigo was bleeding from and I'm afraid that if we don't get an answer soon Ichigo may die from this. But I also have some other news. It seems that Byakuya has gone missing. Do you know where he would be?"

"Sorry but I don't know any place that he would be."

Unohana sighed, "Alright Rukia. You can go back and sit with Ichigo."

Rukia nodded and walked back into the room, she knelt down and picked up the book from where she had thrown it on the floor and put in the bookmark before putting it back in the bag.

She then sat down and gently grabbed his hand noticing the IV with blood. "Oh Ichigo. Why do you keep on getting worse after a little improvement?"

She just sat there holding his hand and talking about the future they could have together along with his sisters and friends. But nothing was helping, all so could do was hope that Kurotsuchi and Unohana found a cure before it was to late.

As Unohana walked into the room she quickly checked over Ichigo and then said, "I've got a captain meeting to go to Rukia but everybody else will be here. Don't worry we'll find the cure that Ichigo needs. Have you heard from your brother?"

"No I haven't but he doesn't talk to me much he mostly avoids me."

"Alright Rukia well I'm off to the captain meeting. Don't worry about Ichigo to much his will is very strong. He'll pull through."

Rukia nodded and as soon as Unohana left the room a tear rolled down her face.

Meanwhile at the captains meeting all the captains stood in their normal spot besides Byakuya.

Head Captain Yamamoto called the order to attendance and said, "As you should all know by now is that Captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki has disappeared. His disappearance along with the list of Ichigo Kurosaki's enemies proves that he could be working alongside Aizen. Our main objective is to find Byakuya and bring him in."

Shunsui then asked, "How is Ichigo's condition?"

Unohana replied, "Not good. He's unconscious most of the time and most recently he's started bleeding out of his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears."

Kenpachi then said, "What a wimp."

Ukitake turned towards Kenpachi and said, "He's not being a wimp Kenpachi. The poison in his body is attacking him with such before behind each attack. On top of that he's battling a major infection and his wound won't close because of the poison."

Kurotsuchi then said, "On a more positive not I may have an antidote in two weeks."

Unohana said, "Try for sooner. I'm not sure how much longer Ichigo's body can withstand the poison coursing throughout his body. Rukia has been sitting with him and I can tell that the reality of this is getting to here."

Ukitake then said, "I bet it's hard to see him like that for her. Rukia and Ichigo are best friends and now they're dating. Let's just hope that his will is strong even to last longer."

Yamamoto stroked his beard thoughtfully and then said, "We will deploy all of our resources available to find and capture Byakuya Kuchiki. Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi, team up and find an antidote to cure Ichigo Kurosaki so that he can give us some answers behind what happened to him. This meeting is adjourned."

The captains then went their separate ways. Later that night in the room that Ichigo Kurosaki was in and the member of squad four who had dozed off a man stepped out of the shadows.

He walked over to the prone figure of Ichigo and then looked him over and said, "You weren't supposed to live this long Kurosaki. But I'll just have to fix that then.

He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a dagger and as he was about to bring it down the figure watching Ichigo shifted and the mumbled some words in his sleep. And as he looked back to Ichigo he saw that he was awake and said, "I told you to leave Rukia alone but you didn't listen and now you pay the price."

The figure then brought down the dagger straight into Ichigo's chest and as Ichigo sucked in his breath and cried out in pain the squad member woke up and saw the man and Ichigo bleeding from a different spot and yelled, "Hey STOP!"

The figure just ran off into the night as the squad member put pressure on the new wound.

Next Time: Take a glance into the future that Rukia and Ichigo could have. Take a look at their family life and the careers that they have. Ichigo raised through the ranks of the 13 court guard squads and became a captain in only 2 years. While Rukia is the lieutenant of squad 13 and teaches kido classes at the academy. While they both put time aside for the thing they love the most their family.

A/N Alright another chapter is done and a new chapter will be up on Sunday which is when my amazing boyfriend is coming over to see my writing process. Love you so much animefreak4life95. And to anybody who has read my story the Power of Green I will be updating that tomorrow. So if you want read it. READ AND REVIEW


	7. Rukia's Dream Of The Future

Infected Chapter 7: Rukia's Dream Of The Future

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. And my boyfriend animefreak4life is with me today to see my writing process :D**

**Animefreak4life: hello the fanfiction world**

Years in the future the Kurosaki family was getting ready for work. Ichigo and Rukia had gotten married after finding out they loved each other after the defeat of Aizen.

Ichigo had left the world of the living behind and went to the Shinigami academy to learn kido before he had been made an officer of squad 11 before Ukitake decided to retire and they choose Ichigo to maintain his position of captain of the 13th squad.

Rukia had also been made his lieutenant but they both made time for the thing that they loved most the family that they had created together. They had two children a girl with long black hair like her mother and brown eyes like his father. While there son had orange hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. Their daughter's name was Kimiko and their son name was Kyou.

Ichigo woke up in the morning and quickly got dressed and then walked out and to the 13th captain's office and started doing the paperwork. After a while Rukia walked in and said, "Your sister Yuzu is watching the kids."

"Thanks Rukia."

Rukia looked at him and said, "I'll go help with training the new recruits for the 13 squad."

Ichigo nodded and they kissed before Rukia left. Walking out to the training grounds Rukia thought about how long it had been since Ichigo had come to the soul society it had been more interesting to say the least.

Besides from starting a family and going on missions they had a semi-normal life.

Later that night Ichigo walked into the house and saw that Rukia was already home. "Rukia I need to tell you something."

Rukia turned to Ichigo and saw his serious face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go on a mission with Renji. I know that I promised to be here for your birthday Rukia but…?"

Rukia then said "I know Ichigo but you also have a duty to the 13 court guards. Go on the mission I'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded and then said, "I better go to bed early tonight then. I have to leave early and knowing Renji he'll be knocking on the door in the morning."

Ichigo kissed Rukia and then walked out of the living room and into their bedroom and got ready for bed. Putting his Captain's robe on the chair that he normally did and then laid down and went to sleep.

Around one in the morning their daughter walked in and said, "Daddy! Daddy!"

When he didn't she walked over and shook him. He woke up and said, "Kimiko. What's going on?"

"Can I stay with you and Mom?"

"Sure thing."

After she got into the bed with Ichigo they both fell asleep. When the alarm went off Ichigo turned and then walked into the bathroom and changed into his soul reapers robes and then grabbed Zangetsu.

He quickly wrote a note reminding Rukia where he went and then walked out of the house just as Renji was about to knock.

Renji then said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with as quickly as possible."

Getting together with the rest of the group Ichigo said, "Alright we have to get rid of a group of hollows in the world of the living that have been ranked pretty high up. So let's get his done as painless as possible."

Going into the world of the living they found the hollows pretty quickly but most of the group had got taken out besides Renji and Ichigo but Ichigo's arm had been slashed.

He yelled over to Renji, "RENJI! You corner it on one side and I'll take the other so that it can't attack the both of us."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"No. But what other idea do we have?"

Renji and Ichigo then attacked from both sides and defeated the hollow quickly. He then walked over to Ichigo and said, "Let's bring the others to squad four."

As soon as they brought the others to squad four Ichigo turned to Renji and said, "Tell Rukia that I'll be home in a little bit after I finish debriefing the other captains."

Renji nodded and Ichigo walked to the captains meeting.

Meanwhile Rukia was at home taking care of Kyou and Kimiko when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and then said, "Renji is Ichigo okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. He sent me over to tell you that he'll be home later. He had to go debrief the other captains about what had happened when we defeated the hollow."

Rukia looked over at the family picture and said, "Thanks Renji. For helping Ichigo and for telling me. Our family means to the world to Ichigo and myself."

Renji nodded and then left as Ichigo waked in Kimiko and Kyou ran over yelling, "DADDY!"

He hugged the both of them and then Rukia then said, "Alright come on you guys leave your father alone he's probably tired."

Once the kids got off of him he looked over and mouthed Thank You to her. He then went into their bedroom and changed into day clothes and said, "Alright. Why don't we go see grandpa and your aunts?"

Just as they were walking to their grandfathers and Aunts house Rukia woke with a start. Seeing and hearing all the noise outside she saw Ukitake walk in and he said, "Rukia. The person who stabbed Ichigo came back and stabbed him again. Unohana said to come and get you."

Rukia nodded and changed into her normal robes and then walked out and ran over to the fourth squad barracks.

Next Time: When Ichigo finally becomes a little more stable everything comes rushing to become even more difficult. Ichigo may have a strong will but how much longer can he last? Will Kurotsuchi finally find a cure? Or will the wounds that he has be the end of him?"

A/N Alright another chapter done this was once again written with my amazing boyfriend here so I hope you like it. Check out my youtube videos for Bleach shattered blade com vs com. Hope you like it. Read and review


	8. Ichigo's Second Wound

Infected Chapter 8: Ichigo's Second Wound

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. **

After a blast to the future it's time to return to the past and see what is going to happen with Ichigo and it begins right were we left off.

As soon as the squad member screamed another member ran in and said, "What's going on?

"The person who stabbed Ichigo the first time and stabbed him again. Alert the other squads and get the captain."

As the person ran out blood started to pool onto the ground with a soft plop as it hit the ground. Unohana ran in as did the other captains minus Yamamoto, Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi, and Zaraki.

She took one look at him and said, "What happened?!"

"The person who stabbed him came back and stabbed him again."

"Did you get a good look at the person?"

The squad member looked down before looking back up and whispered, "No I was asleep."

Ukitake then jumped in and said, "You fell asleep! You do know how critical he's condition is don't you? I'm sorry Unohana but I had to say something."

"Don't be Ukitake I'm glad you did. Shiba get out of this room now." She then walked over to Ichigo and looked over his new wound and said, "This isn't good."

Hitsugaya said, "What happened?"

Unohana looked up and said, "I'm afraid it's not good. A part of the knife or dagger broke off in the stab wound which happens to be right in his lung. You hear the raspy hoarse sound that he's making? It's because only one lung is working even if it's at half the rate it usually does. The only option that I have left is to operate on him. But in the shape that he's in now it will take a toll on him. And it has to be now or we may lose him for good."

The other captains saw the serious look in her eyes and knew that was sure that was the only way to do it. "Ukitake please tell Rukia what's happening. Everybody please get out so I can operate on this boy."

The other captains left and then Unohana grabbed her tools for operating. She looked at Ichigo's face and said, "You'll be alright Ichigo. As soon as I get this out of you."

She the grabbed her scalpel and then made her cut right next to his wound and then pulled his skin away from the lung and saw his ribs. Once she located the piece of the dagger or knife and grabbed the tweezers and tried to get it but it was stuck in the wound. She then grabbed the scalpel again and cut it lose and pulled it and put it on the tray she had put there. She grabbed the internal stitches and stitched up the lung and then closed him up and cleaned up the blood that had escaped when she did the operation. She then grabbed the other needle and stitched the cut she made and then stitched the stab wound that he had got from the person who did it.

She called one of the stronger men in the squad in and said, "Hold him up carefully. We have to wrap his entire torso now."

"Yes Captain Unohana."

She undid the bandages around his stomach and then wrapped gauze around his entire torso. She then grabbed the ace bandage and wrapped that around his torso. Once he was laid down again she checked out all the IV's and then washed her hands.

Walking out of the room she saw all of the captains that had come were talking and that Renji and Rukia were holding hands and both had a worried look on their face.

Once they all saw that Unohana was there they got up and she said, "He's pulled though. And he didn't have as hard a time as I thought he would. Rukia, Renji you can both you in and sit with him I know that you're both close with him."

Rukia and Renji both went into his room. As soon as they saw all the bandages on his chest Rukia hid her face in Renji's shoulder and he felt tears wetting his shirt.

"Hey Rukia. It's going to be alright. Ichigo is going to be fine I mean he's survived the operation didn't he."

She nodded and then hiccupped and said, "But Renji he's been like this for a while and just because he's just like this now doesn't mean he'll be better before they find an antidote."

They heard a groan and him whisper, "D…Don't act like out for the c…count y…yet."

"Ichigo!"

Rukia ran over to him and said, "How do you feel?"

"L…Like a truck ran over me said the h…hell with it and backed over m…me a…again."

Renji then said, "Well that's what's happens when you get poisoned and stabbed twice. But we're glad that you're alright Ichigo."

Rukia said, "I hope the find the antidote so that you get better Ichigo."

"I…I'll be fine till they f…find the a…antidote."

He then back asleep and Rukia grabbed his hand and talked about his sisters, friends from school, and his really close friends that had gone with him on all the missions that they had gone on with him.

Ukitake then walked in and said, "Captain Unohana had just explained how the surgery went. Ichigo was super lucky."

Renji then said, "The person who did this doesn't have much luck though do they? I mean who would stab him right under our noses so that could try and kill Ichigo again?"

Ukitake then said, "Somebody who thinks there above the law. Which reminds me Rukia does your brother know that you and Ichigo are seeing each other?"

"No! Ichigo wanted to wait until he could prove to Byakuya that he wouldn't hurt me before we told him anything."

Renji then said, "Probably a good idea though. Everybody knows how Byakuya feels about Ichigo."

Ukitake then said, "I couldn't tell you how many times he has complained about Ichigo being a substitute soul reaper and his sister being near him."

Rukia then said, "He probably hates Ichigo even more if he knows that you're together. I'll go tell the other captains."

Ukitake then left and Rukia and Renji both continued to talk to Ichigo.

Next time: 2 weeks later his second stab wound is starting to close but with Ichigo nothing is every simple. Is an antidote lose to being discovered? Or is Ichigo close to dying? You'll only find out in the next chapter.

A/N alright another chapter is done and this story is close to the end but there will be a sequel. The culprit will be announced in the finale chapter. But I do have another story that will be up tonight it's going to be Ichigo and Rukia again and will be called song shots. Read and review! :D


	9. 2 Weeks Later

Infected Chapter 9: 2 Weeks Later

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. **

Two weeks had passed since Ichigo had been stabbed again and it was slowly healing and the infection had been going down but the poison in his body was still growing and taking a toll on his body.

While the 13 court guard squad were still hunting for Byakuya with no luck. It was as if he disappeared without a trace, even his lieutenant Renji and the members of the sixth guard squad had no idea how to locate him.

All the captains seemed to think was only one thing, that besides pride Byakuya had joined up with Aizen and they had tried to take Ichigo out. To get rid of the best chance that the Soul Society had. Renji had taken over as the Captain of squad six while they hunted for Byakuya.

Rukia was currently with Ichigo as of last night his fever had spiked even higher and was struggling even more than in the world of the living. Rukia and Renji were both worried that it could be the end for their orange haired friend.

As Rukia sat holding Ichigo's sweat slicked hand she had only hope that he wasn't about to take a turn for the worse like he had when he had been in the world of the living especially when all the captains were at a mandatory meeting.

As it was they had to put cold towels his forehead again. "Hang in there Ichigo. Kurotsuchi is close to finding an antidote. You've made it this far just a little longer."

But her words fell upon deaf ears because Ichigo was barely coherent. But while Ichigo struggled a shadow loomed in the darkness thinking 'why can't you just die already Kurosaki?!' The figure that was cloaked in shadows loomed in the darkness of the shadows and then moved forward to try and get another chance to kill Ichigo.

Meanwhile at the captains meeting Yamamoto was speaking to Unohana asking, "How is Ichigo Kurosaki's condition fairing today?"

"Not good. The second wound is closing slowly but the first one still won't close. The poison is tearing his system apart. The fever is growing higher as time passes I fear that we may lose him if we don't find an antidote soon."

Kurotsuchi then said, "The poison is very complex. It started by attacking the wound that wouldn't close and gave him an infection. Then it started attacking his organs and affected his breathing. I know this poison. It's a soul attacking poison that weakens the body so that it can attack the soul and kill the person."

Ukitake then said, "Is there a cure?"

Kurotsuchi laughed, "Of course there is but it's difficult to make. Not to mention that it has to be given in doses directly into the wound though with a rather large needle."

Yamamoto then said thoughtfully, "Make the antidote Kurotsuchi. Unohana tell Rukia Kuchiki that we will be hunting for her brother even more than before even if it's just for answers." As the meeting concluded everybody went their separate ways.

Back with Rukia she sat in the room with Ichigo holding his sweat slicked hand. His voice was hoarse as he said, "Tell my sisters that I love them and my father that he's a crazy bastard. I love you Rukia."

"I love you Ichigo. Just hold on Kurotsuchi and Unohana ae both trying to find an antidote."

The infection on the wound on his stomach had gone down a bit but it was still ragging and the poison was causing his body to work overtime even now.

Ichigo's fever glazed eyes closed for a moment as he tried to keep them open to no avail. Ichigo's hand slipped from her grip and he stopped breathing. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Come On! Ichigo!"

Rukia shook him but Ichigo's world had become and empty void of nothing. Rukia's felt tears rolling down her face as she continued to yell his name.

Unohana ran in and said, "Rukia. What happened!?"

"He stopped breathing right now."

Unohana then said, "Alright. Rukia get out of this room I need room."

She nodded and left the room and paced for a while before sliding down on the wall and biting her nails. 'Ichigo please be alright.'

A while later Rukia looked up at the door as Unohana walked up and she said, "Is Ichigo alright?"

"I'm afraid he can't breathe on his own now Rukia. Luckily Kurotsuchi found out what type of poison is coursing through him. He told me that he'll have the first dosage for Ichigo today."

Rukia nodded and said, "Can I go sit with Ichigo?"

Unohana sighed, "Yes. But not to close to his wounds. Ichigo can take a turn for the worse at any moment. I'll be in with the antidote when Kurotsuchi brings the first batch."

Rukia nodded and walked into the room and grabbed his hand. "Ichigo why did have to happen? Just a few weeks ago we had the time of our life's together and now you're fighting for your life."

She just sat there talking about the future when Unohana walked in followed by a man from the squad and said, "We've got the antidote. Shiba. Narukami. Hold him down as soon as I get the bandages off."

Unohana quickly undid the bandages and nodded towards the two men and said, "Alright this will hurt him."

She grabbed the needle and took the cap off and made sure that it made no bubbles. She put the needle into the infected wound you could hear it slide in through the infection.

Rukia felt her nails making marks in her hands from pressing into her hand from the nerves she had about watching a needle go directly into Ichigo's wound. As soon as Unohana brought it up she said, "Alright that's the first dose. It has to been down twice a day for a week but we should see some improvement in him."

A/N It's coming to a close now and in a few more chapters the culprit will be revealed. Tell me who do you think it is?


	10. Author's note IMPORTANT

A/N Alright I know i had a chapter up for ten but I have an announcement to make. This story is going to only have 11 chapters ad that chapter is going to be up tonight. You will find out how did this to Ichigo and look out for the sequel Unforgivable and that story is going to be about 10 to 15 o maybe even 20 chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers.

BleachIsMyLife :D


	11. The Truth Is Revealed

Infected Chapter 11: The Truth Is Revealed

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is my first bleach story that doesn't involve a character that I made up so I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed. This is the final chapter and there will be a sequel called Unforgivable. **

Unohana looked at the wound on Ichigo's stomach with the other captains there and said, "The infection is completely gone as is the poison. He should wake up in a little while. But he might be very weak after all this has been attacking his body for four weeks straight."

It was like the room was easier to breathe in. Ukitake then said, "At least Rukia will stop worrying. She hasn't stopped worrying about him since before her and Renji brought Ichigo here."

Shunsui said, "And when we figure out who did this we can get them and have them pay for their crimes since that poison is illegal and band from use."

"He does have a lot of enemies," Soi Fon stated, "We were all his enemies at one point in time."

Unohana looked towards the door and said, "Renji and Rukia are waiting to come in and see him."

The captains then left and Unohana let Rukia and Renji in and as they sat on either side of him she said, "I know that your Ichigo's best friends so I'm going to be completely truthful with you," Renji and Rukia gave each other a look, "Ichigo is going to be fine. The wound is closed and healing, the infection is completely gone, and there is of the poison left in his body. And he should be waking up in a little while."

They nodded and Unohana left and Renji said, "He's pulled through."

"Thanks to Kurotsuchi and Unohana. Has my brother been found?"

Renji sighed, "No. I don't get why he would disappear. Maybe he knew who did this? Or maybe everybody has got it right and he is working with Aizen?"

Rukia nodded and thought _'They wanted to take Ichigo down to get rid of our best chance. But they didn't count on Ichigo's strong will is to continue the fight till the end.'_

As Renji and Rukia watched Ichigo his eyes slowly fluttered open and he sad, "Renji. Rukia. What happened?"

"Ichigo!"

Rukia said, "It's so good to see you coherent."

Ichigo nodded and asked, "The infection and poison?"

Renji said, "The infection and poison are both completely gone from your body. You're going to be completely fine."

Rukia then launched herself at him and hugged him and said, "You dumbass! Do you know how worried I've been? I thought I was going to lose you."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm fine now Rukia and I promise you that you're not going to lose me anytime soon."

He sat up and said, "So how long has it been?"

Rukia said, "Four weeks."

Ichigo looked over at her shocked and said, "Four weeks? I was like that for four weeks?"

"Yeah. I'm not surprised that you don't remember. You were unconscious and burning up with a fever most of the time so you were very week."

Ichigo nodded and Renji asked, "Do you want to go outside? Get some sunshine pasty face."

Ichigo scowled at him and said, "Yeah. It will be nice to get outside after four weeks of being indoors."

Ichigo got out of the bed and his knees started to shake and Reni grabbed his arm and said, "Unohana said that you would be pretty weak after this because of all the weight you lost and the time you spent in a bed."

Reni helped Ichigo outside at to sit down on the step and as Ichigo and Rukia held hands the captains walked over and Ukitake said, "Look who's finally awake. How do you feel Ichigo?"

"I'm good."

Hitsugaya then said, "Do you remember what happened?'

"Yeah I do."

Shunsui then said, "Tell us what happened."

"Alright I was walking home through the park from my part time job when somebody said from my left side that my time had come if I didn't leave Rukia alone."

Soi Fon then said, "Did the voice sound familiar to you?"

"Not at the time so when the person stabbed me he then put his sword to my throat and told me that the blade was coated with a poison and that I would be dead soon. But then Rukia appeared and he disappeared and she brought me to Orihime but it wouldn't heal so we tried to have my crazy bastard of a father try but that didn't work and you guys."

Yamamoto then said, "And do you have any idea who did this to you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes I finally know the voice of the person who did this."

Rukia grabbed his hand and squeezed it and he said, "The person who did this to me was Byakuya Kuchiki."

A/N Alright this is the end of Infected. Tell me if anybody expected Byakuya to be the culprit behind this whole thing? And the reason I choose Byakuya was that he seems to me to be the kind of person who wouldn't like Rukia together with Ichigo. This story is going to be continued in the sequel Unforgivable which I should have up by Thursday and if anybody likes House of Anubis my first story for that called Mysteries At Anubis it will be up tonight. Peace :D Read and Review.


	12. Important

Hey everybody wow it's been a long time since I last posted anything with Bleach after college kind of got in the way and that's going to change I promise. But I have some news. Everybody who liked infected or as it's now called Festered I'm going to be rewriting it and the sequel. I recently reread it wasn't to proud of it. I want to rewrite it so it's even better and I'm going to be making it even better then before I promise and I have a whole bunch of other Bleach stories that are going to be coming your way soon. So I hope you stick with me and if you like Power Rangers check out my Power Ranger Stories. I'm not going to delete the original version so I hope you like the new version just as much. Love you all.

~BleachIsMyLife~


End file.
